The Last Quincy's First Zanpakuto
by Shinnogo
Summary: What if the power Nemu offers Uryu isn't quite what he expected? And who is this new Soul Reaper on the Scene?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

Also this story is going to have an original character in it who will be introduced in the first chapter.

* * *

All was peaceful in the Soul Society when a sudden thunderous scream emanated from the 12th division barracks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mayuri screamed at his computer screens, slamming his fist on the desk space adjacent to the keyboard, almost slamming it on Nemu's hand. "All of the data on the Bounts that should be here has been deleted. This is preposterous. The only place that the deletion of such information could have taken place is right here in this room, but I am the only one with access to this computer. This is most aggravating." He continued to rant. "If only I could get my hands on the person responsible for this. It would be most interesting to research the ability that allowed the culprit to perform such a high level of deception."

"Who do you think that could be?" Nemu asked. Mayuri's head snapped toward Nemu at an astonishing speed. His hand flew to the side of Nemu's face just as quickly, knocking her on to the floor. Mayuri quickly stood over Nemu and looked at her infuriated.

"STUPID GIRL!" Mayuri yelled at the top of his lungs. He then proceeded to stomp on Nemu's stomach, eliciting an enormous scream of pain from the girl. "If I knew who it was, do you THINK..." Mayuri twisted his foot for emphasis, eliciting another scream. "...I would be HERE, RANTING ABOUT IT?" Nemu stared up at Mayuri trying to mask the pain with an apologetic expression.

"My apologies, Master Mayuri." Nemu groaned out as comprehensibly as possible, but it was very difficult under the circumstances. Mayuri took his foot off of Nemu and sat back down in his chair.

"Next time don't ask such useless questions unless you happen to find the concept of being on twelve different shelves at once appealing." Mayuri warned, and from the look on his face Nemu knew that he was serious. Mayuri groaned in frustration and looked up at the computer monitors again. "The only ones who would benefit from hiding information of the Bounts from the Soul Society would be the Bounts themselves, but from the information I have received from the reports of the lieutenants of squads 3, 9, and 10, none of the bounts have the ability necessary to sneak into the soul society unnoticed, let alone come here at all."

Mayuri turned to Nemu once again and looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "DO KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Mayuri asked. Nemu hadn't any idea what Mayuri's conclusion of the situation was but if she gave the wrong response she might upset Mayuri again, so she opted for no response at all. "It means the Bounts have an ability I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. I MUST know how they did this." Mayuri turned back to his computer and stared at the monitor.

"Since I cannot go to the Bounts to conduct my research I will have to somehow get the Bounts to come to me instead, but I cannot simply open up a senkaimon for them to use." Mayuri pondered and started to type on his computer again, trying to recover the lost data. Nemu stared at the screen as Mayuri typed, trying to remember something that could aid her master in his endeavour. Just as Mayuri groaned in annoyance again Nemu remembered something that a member of the 13th squad had reported.

"Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked trying to gain his attention.

"WHAT IS IT? Can't you see I'm BUSY?" Mayuri yelled not even turning to look at Nemu.

"I just remembered that in the report that Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th division sent it said that the Bounts have been absorbing a large amount of living human souls to gain more power." Mayuri stopped typing and began to pay attention to Nemu. "Not only that but she also reported that a side effect of the Bounts absorbing large amounts of living human souls was that it started to affect space. It also said in her report that, in her opinion, the Bounts maybe trying to reach Hueco Mundo." Mayuri raised an eyebrow and finally turned to face Nemu.

"Why is it that I am only hearing about this NOW?" Mayuri asked infuriated at Nemu once again. Nemu quickly bowed her head in apology.

"My apologies, Master Mayuri." Nemu begged. Mayuri grunted in annoyance, turned back to his computer, and continued typing.

"So the Bounts may already be trying to open a senkaimon. This is most invigorating news, although I highly doubt that their objective is to get to Hueco Mundo. It is almost infinitely more likely that their intent is to come here instead which works out perfectly with my plan for them, but even if they complete their creation of a senkaimon they are still only human. They wouldn't be able to get here in their physical form; for that they would need a reishi conversion gate." Mayuri reasoned. Just as he finished announcing his hypothesis, the computer was successful in retrieving some of the data that had been deleted.

"Hmm? What's this?" Mayuri pondered then continued to type on the keyboard. A moment later a video of a battle between the Bounts and the Quincy started to play on the largest of the screens. As Mayuri watched the video, his eyes gradually widened to the point where they looked almost circular. When the video ended Mayuri grew an incredible grin. "Well this is the most interesting thing I've seen all day. It would seem that the Bounts also knew that they couldn't come here without a reishi conversion gate. Without that ability they went after the Quincy for THEIR ability to convert reishi. If they are still after the Quincy then they are in for a major disappointment. I had the privilege of destroying the last Quincy's powers in his defence of that interesting human girl that was here..." Mayuri concluded. Nemu recalled the event that Mayuri was referring to.

"Uryuu Ishida..." Nemu reminisced. Mayuri slapped Nemu across the face, causing her to fall to the floor again. Nemu stared back up at Mayuri in confusion. Mayuri just stared at her angrily.

"I KNOW HIS NAME!" Mayuri yelled in fury. Nemu stood up and bowed in apology again. Mayuri groaned again. "It is a shame that he no longer as any power to speak of. It would certainly help in this predicament of mine involving the Bounts." Mayuri stroked his golden chin compartment in contemplation. He had never encountered a Quincy without powers and therefore had no idea how to restore them. He kept pondering this problem while Nemu just stood patiently at his side.

When she was about to ask if she could be excused Mayuri stood and grabbed her by the shoulders with a frighteningly strong grip. "I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled. Nemu recoiled at the sudden burst of volume that she should have been used to by now. "Nemu, I'm going to have to recreate you shortly but before I do I have an incredibly important task for you to accomplish. Once you complete this task the Quincy will have his powers back..." Nemu inwardly felt appreciation toward Mayuri for that, but made sure not to have it show on her face. "...well, in a way, and he and the Bounts will be swiftly on their way to being my experiments. After this I may actually find the Quincy of more interest than the Bounts." Nemu was confused by this statement but remained silent.

"Now listen very carefully..." as Mayuri explained the plan to Nemu, the door to the room opened and closed by itself. Nemu and Mayuri were too distracted to notice. If anyone was outside the room they would have heard the soft echoing whisper of the disembodied words

"All according to plan."

* * *

In case it wasn't obvious, the man who exited was Maki Ichinose.

Let me know what you think. B-1 - Chewing Gum.


End file.
